(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a segmented rotor blade trim tab for a rotary wing aircraft. Specifically, the present invention pertains to a trim tab for a helicopter rotor blade, where the trim tab is comprised of a plurality of metal elements that are secured to the trailing edge of a composite material helicopter blade. Each of the metal elements can be bent relative to the rotor blade to tune the aerodynamic properties of the rotor blade.
(2) Description of the Related Art
For rotary wing aircraft, for example helicopters, it is necessary that the plurality of rotor blades of the aircraft rotate or fly in the same plane to minimize aircraft vibration. Rotation of the helicopter rotor blades in the same plane can be achieved by adding trim tabs to the trailing edge of each rotor blade. The trim tabs of each rotor blade can be moved upwardly or downwardly to respectively lower or raise the rotor blade toward the desired plane of rotation of the rotor blades. In this manner, the trim tabs are used to tune the aerodynamic properties of each individual rotor blade.
In order to function properly, the trim tabs of the rotor blades must be able to hold a permanent set (i.e., maintain their adjusted position relative to the rotor blade), provide an acceptable aerodynamic surface, and survive the high-strain environment found at the trailing edge of a rotor blade.